Obsesionado con tu reflejo
by The Ladycat69
Summary: La obsesión es peligrosa, pero el amor lo es mucho más. Eso fue lo que empujo a Draco a llevarse a Hermione el dia de su boda, al único lugar en donde jamás podrían alcanzarlos. "Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Los personajes de Harry Potter, le pertenecen exclusivamente a J. K. ROWLING.

"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Obsesionado con tu reflejo

Por

The Ladycat69

Al finalizar la guerra, nadie hubiera imaginado que tal destrucción hubiera tocado alguna vez los muros de Hogwarts, pero así fue. Todo parecía estar igual, todo a excepción de la sala de los Menesteres. Una habitación destruida que jamás volvió aparecer, así como los objetos que escondía en su interior.

Uno de los tantos objetos era el Espejo de Oesed. Un espejo que tras enseñarle los deseos mas profundos a un joven, logro sacarlo a través del Armario Evanescente, haciendo que todos pensaran que había sido destruido en las llamas.

Al menos fue lo que pensó la nueva directora McGonagall, que tras la destrucción de dicha sala, agradecía en silencio que ese espejo infernal se hubiera destruido junto con todo lo demás.

Así con los meses, el espejo quedo en el olvido, en un recuerdo. Sin ni siquiera sospechar, que estaba bien guardado en otros muros, llevando a un joven a la mas peligrosa obsesión, al mas peligroso amor.

Quizás todo empezó la primera vez que lo vio, quizás si hubiera ignorado lo que mostraba aquel espejo infernal no hubiera caído en su hechizo, imaginándose al lado de una impura, pero una vida feliz.

Por eso mismo Draco no regreso al colegio, solo pasaba sus días encerrado admirando la imagen que le mostraba, una imagen que amaba al punto de odiarla al mismo tiempo.

Un sentimiento enfermizo que crecía cada vez que se encontraba parado al espejo, observando día a día su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, deseando ser realidad esa imagen, pero solo era una imagen falsa e irreal, algo que aun no podía tocar.

Por eso durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo buscando la forma de hacer realidad esa imagen, una realidad que llevaría a cabo sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar, sin importar que se le fuera hasta la vida misma en el intento.

-Falta tan poco mi amor—dijo pasando sus dedos por la imagen reflejada…-Serás mía Hermione, solo mía—dijo besando los labios del reflejo.

* * *

Tres años después…

Dracon en su mansión miraba con rabia aquella noticia absurda en el Profeta. Una noticia que acaparaba todo el periódico, anunciando la boda de los héroes de guerra Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

Pero a pesar de toda la rabia que pudiera sentir, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, ya que el periódico anunciaba el día de dicha boda. Una boda que jamás permitiría que se llevara a cabo.

-Sonríe todo lo que quieras comadreja, sonríe. Porque será ese mismo día, que reclamare lo que es mío—dijo lanzando el periódico al fuego.

Así que el día esperado había llegado. Hermione sin sospechar lo que le esperaba, se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, arreglándose para el que debería ser el día mas feliz para cualquier novia.

-Oh Hermione te vez hermosa, no hay duda que eres la novia mas bonita—dijo Ginny ayudándola arreglarse.

-Gracias—

-¿Estas bien?—

-Si estoy bien—

-No me engañas—dijo tomando sus manos…-Pudiste dormir—

-No mucho—

-El mismo sueño—

-No importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca logro verle el rostro—

-¿Estas segura de querer casarte con Ronald?—

-Ginny que pregunta es esa—

-Sueñas con un hombre desconocido, así que…—

-Es solo mi subconsciente—

-Solo digo que aun estas a tiempo—

-Seré feliz con Ronald—dejando el tema por terminado.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione se encontraba frente a un espejo mirándose completamente vestida. La chica que sonreía de felicidad, giro en redondo volviendo a mirarse.

-¿Estas lista?—

-Estoy más que lista—

-Iré a decirles a todos—

-En un momento bajo—

-No olvides el ramo—

-No lo hare—dijo viéndola salir de la habitación…-Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto—repitió segura.

Hermione que estaba lista para al fin dar el paso esperado, se giro para tomar el ramo, pero cuando quedo nuevamente frente al espejo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que no estaba sola.

-Malfoy—dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Te vez realmente hermosa vestida de blanco—

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto girándose.

-Vine a verte—

-¿Para qué?—pregunto sin entender…-¿Como entraste sin ser visto?—

-Soy un Black, puedo entrar en esta casa—

-Pero no entiendo—

-No hay nada que entender, vine por ti—

-¿Qué?—

-No sabes cómo he esperado todo este tiempo—dijo acercándose a la chica…-Creí volverme loco cuando leí el periódico…pero descuida ya estoy aquí—

-Creo que debes salir de aquí—dijo buscando lo que había dejado en el tocador.

-¿Buscas esto?—mostrando la varita de la joven.

-¡Dame mi varita!—exigió la chica estirando la mano…-Esto no es nada gracioso…regrésamela—

-A donde vamos, no vas a necesitarla—dijo rompiéndola en dos pedazo.

-¡NO!—grito corriendo a donde había caído los pedazos…-¿Pero qué has hecho?—

-Era necesario—

-¿Pero qué quieres?—

-A ti—dijo levantándola por los hombros…-Te quiero a ti Hermione—

-¡Suéltame!—

-Tú vendrás conmigo—

-Estas loco—dijo comenzando asustarse…-¡Suéltame!—grito abofeteándolo.

-Toda una leona—dijo robándole un beso…-Sabes tan dulce como imagine—

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!—grito empujándolo.

-El tiempo hará que me ames—

-Estas demente, yo voy a casarme con Ronald—

-¡NO TE CASARAS PORQUE ERES MÍA!—grito desesperado…-No quiero discutir—

-Esta casa está llena de Aurores y…—

-Si lo sé…aun así vine por ti—volviendo acercarse a ella.

-No te acerques—

-Déjame demostrar que es conmigo con quien debes estar—

-¡Estás loco!—exclamo retrocediendo.

-Puede mostrarte que ibas a cometer un error—

-El único error, es que tú estés aquí—

-Déjame demostrártelo—

-No quiero que me demuestres nada, solo quiero que te vayas—dijo tratando de golpearlo, pero quedo atrapada entre los brazos del joven.

-Eso no funcionara dos veces—dijo volviendo a robarle un beso…-Muero por tenerte en mis brazos, en mi cama—le susurro al oído.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!—

-Tú sabes muy dentro de ti, que tu destino siempre fue estar conmigo—

-¡Yo jamás me hubiera fijado en alguien tan despreciable como tú!—grito logrando zafarse de su agarre.

-Ese pensamiento lo hare cambiar, cada noche que te haga el amor—

-La única forma de poseerme seria a la fuerza—

-Yo nunca te haría el amor a la fuerza…tu vendrás a mí—

-¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR!—

-Si pasara—dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos…-Es hora de irnos amor—

-¡ALEJATE MALFOY!—

-No me hagas usar la fuerza—dijo cambiando por completo el tono de voz…-Puedo ser muy gentil, pero si me obligas seré muy duro—

-¡RONALD, HARRY!—

-Hermione no lo hagas, no grites—

-¡RONALD!—

-No me dejas alternativa—

-¿HERMIONE QUE SUCEDE?—se escucho Ginny tras la puerta…-¿PORQUE ESTA CERRADA?—

-¡HERMIONE ABRE LA PUERTA!—

-Lo siento—dijo Draco sacando su varita…-Quería que fuera de otra forma—

-¿Malfoy qué haces?—

-Como sea te llevare conmigo—dijo apuntándole con su varita.

-¡NO!—

-¡DESMAIUS!—grito lanzándole un hechizo.

En esos momentos una fuerte explosión abrió la puerta, entrando de inmediato Harry y Ronald que se quedaron en una pieza al ver a Hermione inconsciente en los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Pero qué demonios!—exclamaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Hermione… ¿qué le hiciste?—

-Ella estará bien—dijo suavemente el platinado.

-¡PERO QUE HACE ESTE LOCO AQUÍ!—grito Ronald desesperado…-¡SUELTA A MI NOVIA MALDITO!—volvió a gritar sacando su varita.

-¡CALMATE RONALD!—

-¿Tu novia?—dijo con una sonrisa sádica en los labios…-No lo creo Weasley—

-Suelta a Hermione—pidió Harry sin perder el control.

-No Potter…ella me pertenece—

-¡PERO DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO ESTE DEMENTE!—

-Cálmate, no vez que no podemos hacer nada mientras la tenga en sus brazos—dijo deteniéndolo.

-Harry…—

-Calma amigo—dijo girándose nuevamente a Malfoy…-¿Que es lo que quieres…venganza?—

-No haría nada para lastimarla—

-Entonces suelta a Hermione—dijo dando un paso.

-No puedo hacer eso—dijo apretándola mas a su cuerpo.

-Nadie hará nada en tu contra…solo vete Malfoy—

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto—

-Te doy mi palabra—

-Lo siento, pero no me iré sin ella—dijo desapareciendo.

-¡HERMIONE!—

* * *

Hermione despertó de lo que parecía ser la realidad de su sueño. La chica que se encontraba en un salón, se llevo un buen susto al ver al matrimonio Malfoy sentados frente a ella sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros.

Así que despacio se levanto de donde estaba acostada, acercándose a ellos sin dejar de mirar a todas partes, pero grito en cuanto vio que no se movían, que parecían estar...

-Ellos quisieron detenerme—dijo Draco saliendo de la oscuridad.

-¡Malfoy!—exclamo girándose.

-No podía permitirlo—dijo acercándose…-No cuando estoy tan cerca—

-¿Están muertos?—

-No…solo muy quietos—

-Petrificados—dijo mirándolos.

-Un hechizo simple—

-¿Estamos en tu casa?—

-Así es—dijo caminando despacio hacia ella…-Se lo que estas pensando…este pobre loco me trajo a su casa, en donde poco estará lleno de Aurores—

-Mira nunca te hecho nada para que…—

-¡AH NO!—grito asustándola.

-No…—pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

-Me hechizaste con tu belleza…—

Hermione que se había quedado sin habla, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de Draco, que comenzaba a moverse como león enjaulado por aquella habitación.

-Malfoy nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, tú me odias—

-Si es cierto, pero también te amo—dijo deteniéndose.

-No sabes lo que dices, solo déjame ir antes de que sea tarde—

-Nunca es tarde, si al final tengo lo que quiero—

-Por eso me secuestraste—

-Tenía que hacerlo para mostrarte la realidad—dijo seguido por un fuerte sonido…-No falta mucho para que entren—

-Terminaras preso o muerto si no terminas con esto—

-Noto un grano de preocupación por mí—dijo con cierto cinismo.

-Solo quiero que todo esto termine antes de…—

-Te mostrare porque lo hago, acompáñame—dijo tomándola por la mano.

-No iré a ningún lado—

-Vienes por las buenas o por las malas, tú eliges—dijo viéndola ceder a su petición…-Esa es mi chica—

Hermione subió por unas enormes escaleras, hasta el último piso de la gran mansión, en donde Draco la condujo hacia la única habitación que había en ese piso. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Hermione miro asombrada el único objeto que había en esa habitación. Mientras Draco cerró la puerta, esperando la reacción de la joven que miraba lo que parecía ser…

-Es el Espejo de Oesed—dijo observándolo…-Pero no puede ser, si se…—

-¿Quemo?—dijo concluyendo la oración…-No amor mío, lo saque antes de que se destruyera—dijo caminando hacia el objeto…-Es hermoso no lo crees, te muestra tus mas profundos deseos—dijo mirando tan majestuoso objeto.

-Malfoy ese espejo es un peligro—dijo entendiendo todo…-No es real lo reflejado—

-Si lo sé, pero pronto lo será—

-¿Qué quieres decir?—

-¡Ven aquí!—dijo agarrando su mano…-¿Dime qué vez?—

Hermione tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, solo miro hacia el espejo. Por unos segundo solo se veía ella misma reflejada, pero de pronto todo cambio, mostrándole una imagen de la cual no estaba preparada.

Allí estaba ella con su pelo enmarañado, vestida con su uniforme del colegio y a su lado, un joven vestido con el uniforme del Quidditck, que sosteniendo su mano le sonrió susurrándole un…_perdóname._

-¿Que ves?—

-Me veo con mis amigos—

-Me estas mintiendo—le susurro en un tono burlón…-¿Dime lo que ves?—

-Me veo con Ron…—

-Sigues mintiendo—dijo acercándola mas al espejo.

Hermione que no podía apartar la vista del espejo, no podía creer lo que veía. La chica solo se quedo mirando como la imagen cambiaba a otra, pero siempre al lado de Draco. Ahora se veía vestida de novia, pero el hombre a su lado no era Ronald, sino el, Draco que la abrazaba susurrándole, _te amo._

-No puede ser cierto—dijo llevándose las manos a sus labios.

-Ahora si estás viendo lo mismo que yo—

-¿Que truco es este?—pregunto enfadada.

-No hay ningún truco, solo refleja lo que tu corazón deseaba—

-¡Es mentira!—

-Sabes que el espejo no miente—dijo detrás de su espalda…-Tu destino era estar conmigo, pero todo se puso en nuestra contra—

-¿Porque me haces esto?—comenzando a llorar.

-Solo quería que lo vieras—viéndola reflejada…-Que vieras lo que deseaba decirte…perdóname—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo observándose en el espejo. Hermione no podía creer que a pesar de los años, ese seguía siendo su mayor deseo, escuchar un perdón de los labios del chico que le gustaba.

-Ahora que—dijo con lágrimas.

-Quédate conmigo para siempre—

-Malfoy yo no sé…—

-Yo soy el hombre que vez en tus sueños. Solo tienes que admitirlo—

-Sé que eres tú pero…—girándose para mirarlo.

-Quédate conmigo—dijo acercándose a sus labios…-Te ofrezco una eternidad juntos—

-Draco…—

-Me gusta cómo suena en tus labios—dijo acariciando su rostro…-No tenemos mucho tiempo, solo has realidad esa imagen—

-Es que…—volviendo a mirar la imagen.

-Tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos, es que no lo vez—dijo al tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte sonido...-Ya entraron a la casa, es cuestión de tiempo—

-Ellos te…—mirándolo preocupada.

-Descuida, estaba esperando que entraran—dijo acortando la distancia…-No importa, porque tenia que intentarlo—dijo pegando su frente a la de la joven.

-No quiero que te hagan daño—

-Entonces solo dame un beso, si después de ese beso no sientes lo mismo que yo, me iré solo—

-Yo…—dijo uniendo sus labios a los suyos en un beso apasionado.

Cuando los Aurores entraron a la mansión, se encontraron con los Malfoy petrificados, una vez que lograron regresarlos a la normalidad, fue el mismo Lucius que les dijo en que parte de la casa podían estar, corriendo la mitad de ellos hacia la habitación, encontrándolos allí mismo.

-¿Hermione estas bien?—pregunto Ron en cuanto entro.

-Si—

-No hay salida Malfoy—dijo Harry apuntándolo con la varita.

-Siempre hay salida, porque ella me eligió—fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa.

Fue con un resplandor que el espejo se formo en líquido tras finalizar esas palabras. Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta de las intenciones del joven, como en cámara lenta Draco rodeo a Hermione con sus brazos, lanzándose al interior del espejo, retornando a su forma original en cuanto los jovenes desaparecieron.

-¡NO!—grito Ron golpeando el cristal.

* * *

Durante un largo tiempo, se intento encontrar el extraño hechizo usado, pero nadie del mundo mágico había logrado encontrarlo. Así que con los años, el espejo permaneció bajo la custodia del Ministerio, evitando que otra persona volviera a caer en su embrujo.

Ahora Ronald se encontraba parado frente a él, vestido de etiqueta. El joven que se limpiaba las lágrimas, miraba con tristeza aquella imagen que de seguro no volvería a ver jamás_._

-Lo intentamos por mucho tiempo, sin éxito. No dimos con el hechizo que uso Malfoy para llevarte—dijo nervioso…-Voy a casarme Hermione, no creerías con quien, pero Pansy logro que…solo espero que no me guardes rencor—dijo apenado.

-Ronald—dijo Harry en la puerta.

-Solo quería contarle, ya sabes. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?—

-Dime algo… ¿que sientes por ella?—

-Tú sabes que buscando una forma de deshacer lo que había hecho Malfoy, nos enamoramos—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces estás haciendo lo correcto—

-¿Crees que…?—

-Estoy seguro que donde quiera que este, desea que seas feliz—

-¿Porque lo habrá hecho?—

-Amor u obsesión, quien sabe que los impulso hacerlo—dijo mirando hacia el espejo…-Es posible que jamás tengamos la respuesta—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Debemos irnos o llegaras tarde a tu boda—dijo mirando su reloj.

-Hasta siempre—dijo despidiéndose.

-No te olvidaremos—dijo Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, sin ni siquiera ver que dentro del espejo una chica los observaba con tristeza. Hermione que había escuchado todo lo que sus amigos habían dicho, estiro la mano acariciando la imagen de sus amigos.

-Hasta siempre chicos—viéndolos caminar hacia la salida.

-No pueden oírte—dijo Draco a su espalda.

-Ya lo sé—

-Quien lo hubiera creído, tu ex y me ex a punto de casarse—dijo burlón.

-Eres odioso Draco—

-Lo sé—dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No sabes cómo te odio—dijo cerrando sus ojos al contacto de sus labios en su cuello.

-Eso también lo sé—dijo besando su piel…-Como también sé que me odias por responder mis besos, mis caricias, cada vez que te hago gemir de placer bajo mi cuerpo—dijo girándola…-Pero sobre todo, me odias con la misma intensidad que me amas—dijo acercándose a sus labios…-¿Me equivoco?—

-No…por eso te odio—susurro respondiendo al intenso beso.

-Vámonos a casa—dijo acariciándole la mejilla…-Ya no hay mas nada que ver—

-Si—dijo deteniéndose para mirar el espejo.

-Ellos estarán bien, vamos—dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Así que tomados de la mano, caminaron para perderse por siempre en el interior del misterioso Espejo de Oesed.

Muchas gracias

Ladycat


End file.
